Wireless charging (also known as “inductive charging”) uses inductive coils to provide an electromagnetic field that transfers energy from a charging source to a consuming device. Wireless charging can be used with various consuming devices, such as mobile devices (e.g. cellular phone, tablet, mobile computing device, etc.), electric vehicles, remote devices, medical devices, etc. Wireless chargers generally utilize a fixed inductive wire coil in the charging source and a fixed inductive wire coil in the consuming device. The coils in conventional wireless chargers are typically large and non-configurable.